


Romin's Hart

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: I am using Hart's dub name since it easier to spell.   11 year old Romin  sees a sad 10 year old Hart tenjo and finds out what happened to him. Rated Teen for themes. contains  Hart x Romin.  I don't own  yugioh sevens and yugioh  zexal.   contains some arc v vibes and some additions by me.   sorry for errors.
Relationships: Tenjou Haruto/Kirishima Romin





	Romin's Hart

10 year old Hart Tenjo was ready to go to Goha 7th Elementary after Heartland city was destroyed by the fusion dimension. Hart tried to smile but he was not able to since most of his friends was killed by the fusion dimension. Hart walked into the school with a sad look at his face while every other student was smiling and have a good time. 11 year old Romin saw the sad boy and wanted to cheer him up. Romin walk towards the boy and asked " what's wrong?".

Hart said with tears " My family , my friends and the city I lived in was destroyed by the Fusion dimension. " Romin dropped her guitar and said " what?". Hart said "My city ,my people and my family was destroyed by the Fusion dimension. The Fusion dimension ruled our city for months but spared us our lives until rush duels started in our city. The Fusion dimension did not like that dueling and gave us a week to stop Rush dueling or we would be destroyed. They did not stop Rush dueling and that is the reason why my family, friends and city was destroyed." Romin was in tears because she knew Rush duels that was suppose to be fun not the reason of death. Romin hugged Hart and said "I'm sorry" while hugging him.

12 year old Gakuto Sogetsu said "Romin, you are late to..." while seeing the sad boy with Romin holding him with tears in her eyes trying to hold him down. Gakuto was concerned now . Gakuto asked " what's wrong with him?". Romin said with tears in her eyes " Rush duels destroyed everything he loved." Gakuto said "what?!. Romin explained what Hart said to her. Gakuto said "you two don't have to go to class today. I can speak to someone who could have your classes online if you never want to comeback.". Romin grabbed Hart's hand in a gentle way and walked him out of the school while Gakuto watched and said " I will never rush duel again."

Romin and Hart got to Romin's place. Hart said "Nice place, where your parents?". Romin said " They left me when I was 2 years old so I had to play music as young age for my needs. I saved a enough money to get this place." . Hart said "I am sorry about that. " giving Romin a hug. Romin said " Thanks, Hart want to play guitar hero?" with a tiny blush . Hart said " yes " with a smile. It was the 1st time he smiled when she meet him.

Romin and Hart went to her room and played guitar hero all day . After a few hours of Guitar hero and eating, they was about to go to bed. During those hours, her feelings for Hart grew . Romin knew she was falling for Hart. Romin said " Hart, I got something to tell you ". Hart said " what is it?". Romin said " I am falling in love with you, Hart. I love you.". Hart was little confused until Romin kissed him on his cheek. Hart said "Romin..." while he kissed her on the lips. Romin said " Hart... so you want to be my boyfriend?". Hart said while blushing "yes" as he kissed Romin again. Romin smiled and kissed Hart again in a romantic way. Romin and Hart went to bed with Romin laying her head on Hart's chest while they went to sleep as a young couple.


End file.
